


Hero

by Icelilly



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cheesy, Drabble, Flashbacks, Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icelilly/pseuds/Icelilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did you ever know that you're my hero? Told from Sweden's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This is exactly why I shouldn't write at 3 AM. This is beyond cheesy. I was trying to sleep and Bette Midler's "Wind Beneath My Wings" came on my iPod and my brain wouldn't stop screaming at me to write this. It's just a short drabble. Probably the shortest I've ever written! This is told from Sweden's POV. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I don't own anything but the story itself. Originally published on February 26, 2012.

Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
  
We've fought through many battles side-by-side and every time I'm blown away. Your skill, your strength, your courage… the way you put yourself on the battlefield is simply breathtaking. It adds to your perfection and it makes me love you even more.   
  
We've watched each other grow and it's amazing to see you improve with every battle. It leaves me in a euphoric state that feels never-ending. Though it hurts to see you in pain, I know it's a price that comes with war. But regardless it never takes away the spirit you have. The scars you have are a testament to it and it makes me love you even more.  
  
But all your hard work has gone unnoticed. Everything we've done together gets branded as my accomplishments. You always tell me you don't mind because you were living with me at the time but I know that's not true. I know deep down you're hurt. And when you're hurt, I'm hurt too. But I want to change that. I will make your hard work known. I wouldn't be here without you. When the battles got tough, you were there with me. When I was injured, you were there with me. When we won a battle, you were there with me. When we lost, you were there with me. Everything we've done together are memories I cherish deeply and each memory makes me love you even more.  
  
Even though we were separated for a few hundred years, your spirit towards battling was never dampened. Even without me you could stand on your own two feet and carry on. I never told you this but I'm proud of you. You fought your way through the toughest battles in the last century and look at you now. You're a prosperous nation with a bright future. You're a nation that's made a name in this world. It's amazing to see what you've become. You're my inspiration and my love for you is everlasting. I'd be nothing with you.  
  
I hope one day I'll have the same kind of courage as you so I can tell you all these things. But most importantly, so I can say these words to you.  
  
"I love you."


End file.
